pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Cannassault
Cannassault (カノッサルタン) is an Uberhero Patapon introduced in Patapon 3. Like Wooyari, Cannassault is proficient in melee combat despite being a Yarida-based class. Unlike the former, however, Cannassault rides upon a chariot, giving him very high health and defense, making him a formidable force. Appearance Cannassault sports a brown mask and is in the form of a Kanokko rarepon. His default cape color is teal. Acquisition Cannassault is unlocked when Yarida is leveled to level 7. *When Cannassault and Pyokorider reach level 10, and Yarida reaches level 12, Charibasa is unlocked. Evolve Forms Cannasault_base_form.png|When unlocked. Cannasault_2nd_form.png|Evolves at level 10. Cannasault_3rd_form.png|Evolves at level 20. Equipment Cannassault can use: *Axes and Chariots by default. *Clubs at level 10. *Greatswords at level 15. Uberhero Mode: Thwack-Mash :"Attack with weapon-chariot combo. First, knock down foe with weapon, then grind with wheels of chariot." *'Activate:' , then *'Combo:' During Thwack-Mash, Cannassault rushes forward and slams his weapon to the ground, causing a massive damaging shockwave and causes all other enemy units to tumble. Afterwards, he will rev his chariot forward, dealing low, but rapid, damage. He will then return to his original position, similar to Kibadda. Class Skills Backbone 1 Unlocked by leveling Cannassault to level 9. Immune to knockback while attacking. Upgraded by repeatedly enduring knockback-inducing attacks. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Backbone 2. Fully upgrading this skill allows Charibasa to use it, if he has unlocked his class skill Kanokyon Spirit. If Cannassault is an Uberhero, Grenburr gains access to it. Backbone 2 Unlocked by fully upgrading Backbone 1. Immune to stagger while attacking. Upgrade by repeatedly enduring stagger-inducing attacks. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Backbone 3. Fully upgrading this skill allows Charibasa to use it if he has unlocked his class skill Kanokyon Spirit. If Cannassault is an Uberhero, Grenburr gains access to it. Backbone 3 Unlocked by fully upgrading Backbone 2. Immune to freezing while attacking. Upgrade by repeatedly enduring freeze attacks. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Backbone 4. Fully upgrading this skill allows Charibasa to use it, if he has unlocked his class skill Kanokyon Spirit. If Cannassault is an Uberhero, Grenburr gains access to it. Backbone 4 Unlocked by fully upgrading Backbone 3. Immune to ignite while attacking. Upgrade by repeatedly enduring burn attacks. Fully upgrading this skill allows Charibasa to use it, if he has unlocked his class skill Kanokyon Spirit. If Cannassault is an Uberhero, Grenburr gains access to it. Affected Class Skills Giddy Up 1 2-level boost when riding vehicle/steed. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but is unlocked when Pyokorider's Giddy Up 1 class skill is fully upgraded. Giddy Up 2 4-level boost when riding vehicle/steed. Superior to Giddy Up 1. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but is unlocked when Pyokorider's Giddy Up 2 class skill is fully upgraded. Giddy Up 3 6-level boost when riding vehicle/steed. Superior to Giddy Up 2. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but is unlocked when Pyokorider's Giddy Up 3 class skill is fully upgraded. Giddy Up 4 8-level boost when riding vehicle/steed. Superior to Giddy Up 3. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but is unlocked when Pyokorider's Giddy Up 4 class skill is fully upgraded. Zapper 1 (Uberhero only) Emits a small shockwave where the weapon strikes the ground. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but is unlocked when Grenburr's Zapper 1 class skill is fully upgraded. Zapper 2 (Uberhero only) Superior skill to Zapper 1. Emits a shockwave where the weapon strikes the ground. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but is unlocked when Grenburr's Zapper 2 class skill is fully upgraded. Zapper 3 (Uberhero only) Superior skill to Zapper 2. Emits a large shockwave where the weapon strikes the ground. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but is unlocked when Grenburr's Zapper 3 class skill is fully upgraded. Zapper 4 (Uberhero only) Superior skill to Zapper 3. Emits a gigantic shockwave where the weapon strikes the ground. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but is unlocked when Grenburr's Zapper 4 class skill is fully upgraded. Zapper 5 (Uberhero only) Superior skill to Zapper 4. Emits a supreme shockwave where the weapon strikes the ground. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but is unlocked when Grenburr's Zapper 5 class skill is fully upgraded. Set Skills Stagger + x1.5 Stagger rate. Unlocked at level 8. Knockback + x1.5 Knockback rate. Unlocked at level 15. Battle Axe Attack 50% boost to attack power when equipped with an axe. Effect halved for other weapons. Unlocked at level 25. Peerless Deer Grants immunity to all status effects while in Uberhero Mode, but also slightly increases damage taken during that period. Unlocked at level 32. Strategy * Cannassault's Hero Mode is handy for fighting in VS Mode. Aside from dealing frightening amounts of damage, it also inflicts Tumble, which causes enemies to stumble for a couple of seconds, preventing them from attacking even while using their Hero Mode. * Despite being advertised as such, the spinning wheel attack in Thwack-Mash isn't all that powerful due to its minor damage and incredibly short range. However it is useful for dealing with close-range targets. * Being a Spear Class, Cannassault gets no innate defense. However, with the aid of his incredibly beefy chariots and the high amount of health he acquires, this usually isn't a problem. * "Peerless Deer" is arguably one of the best Set Skills in the game, as it is extremely helpful in all Uberhero mode cases. * As an Uberhero, Cannassault and Grenburr can inherit each other's skills, thus, making it worthwhile to develop both to maximize their strength. * Cannassault is one of three classes necessary for Charibasa's development, along with Yarida and Pyokorider. Statistics For more statistics, go to the Patapon 3 Uberhero Statistics page. Class Skills Leveling Backbone 1 Where to train: In the Defense Practice mission at the Patapon Training Grounds. How to gain experience: Enduring Knockback from the cannons. Time to level: One to three missions. Backbone 2 Where to train: In the Defense Practice mission at the Patapon Training Grounds. How to gain experience: Enduring Stagger from the cannons. Time to level: One to three missions. Backbone 3 Where to train: Missions at the Snow Field of Sullied Tears How to gain experience: Enduring Freeze from enemies. Time to level: Approximately two to three hours. Backbone 4 Where to train: The (Multi) Hyumitto the Baby Dragon mission in the Depths of Gluttony. How to gain experience: Enduring Burn from the Fire of War Time to level: Approximately three to five hours. Notes: Equipping Peerless Tree to regain health is recommended. Trivia *Cannassault along with Charibasa, Grenburr and Cannogabang are brand new units, however their units haven't been named yet. *Cannassault is the only class in the Spear Class Tree to use axes or greatswords, which are usually only wielded by Shield-based classes, like Tondenga. He is also the only class in the Spear Class Tree that is incapable of wielding spears as the other 6 classes can use that type of weapon. *The main difference between Charibasa and Cannassault is that former has a spear/lance and a shield, whereas the latter only uses melee weapons. *Cannassault, along with Wooyari, are the only Spear Classes that attack in close combat. *The Hero Emblem Cannassault uses is unique to him, despite the fact that Charibasa also uses chariots. What is odd is that the emblem looks more similar to Charibasa. *Cannassault and Cannogabang are the only two Uberheroes that have been given a unique emblem for their Hero Mode, incidentally their names start with the prefix 'cann' as well. *Cannassault's "Peerless Deer" is different to his Class Skills in a way that you could either get status effect immunity by leveling up to Level 32, or leveling up his Class Skills, Also Peerless Deer is strictly limited to status immunity in Uberhero Mode only, in which the Class Skills prevent you from getting 4 status effects while attacking. *Both Charibasa & Cannassault are the only classes in the game to have Chariots. Also, both of their names start with a "C". * Cannassault, Charibasa and Cannogabang are the only units in Patapon 3 that have their names starting with a "C", as well as having unnamed unit types. * In PvP, Cannassault is an excellent counter for Taterazay's energy field. If the Cannassault tumbles the Taterazay, energy field will be deactivated for a short period of time and allows the team to deal insane damage. The only issue is if the Taterazay equips Peerless deer but trades off for extra damage taken, or if he stands outside tumble range. Gallery Image_1280.png Emblem10.jpg|Cannassault's unique emblem. Cannasult.png|Ton as a Cannassault cannasault.PNG|Ton as a fully evolved Cannassault es:Cañasalto Category:Patapon 3 Category:Units Category:Rarepons Category:Yarida-Based Category:Uberhero Category:Patapon 3 Units